


Royal Love

by RMei



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Capítulos cortos, Creo xd, F/M, Fem Donghyuck, Fem Jaemin, Fem Taeil, Fluff and Angst, Forced Marriage, Genderbending, Historia Corta, Historical Inaccuracy, Kings & Queens, Non-Explicit Sex, Pregnancy, Princes & Princesses, Romantic Soulmates, Sexy Times, Soulmates, Time Skips, Unplanned Pregnancy, o eso creo, soft, uwu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMei/pseuds/RMei
Summary: Donde Jaemin es una princesa que se enamora del campesino Jeno.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 8





	1. Jung Jaemin

* * *

Los gritos femeninos se oían por todo el castillo.

De repente todos se quedaron en silencio cuando el llanto de un bebé calló a la mujer.

—¡Es una niña! —gritó la madrona —¡Es una niña! —se retiró para lavar al bebé y dárselo a su señora.

—Gracias a Dios que todo a salido bien —dijo el hombre que estuvo todo el rato al lado de la parturienta.

—Se llamará Jaemin, Jung Jaemin.

...

—¡Aviso real! —gritó un señor en la plaza que se encontraba delante del castillo, allí se reunió todo el pueblo para escuchar las noticias sobre el nuevo miembro de la familia real— ¡Los señores Jung han tenido una niña!

Todos empezaron a gritar de alegría y a llorar de la emoción.

Por fin su reino podría prosperar después de que la pequeña infanta se casara con alguno de los herederos de todas las familias del reino.

—¡Es un milagro!

—¡Dios nuestro señor ha escuchado nuestras plegarias!

Una bella niña había nacido y toda la corté se alegró.

* * *


	2. Lee Jeno

* * *

—¡Señorita Jung! —gritó su mentora mientras corría por el pasillo—. ¡Vuelva ahora mismo a la clase! ¡Señorita Jung!

Cuando vio a la mujer salir por la puerta, la pequeña salió de su escondite para dirigirse al jardín trasero.

Había estado horas en sus clases y necesitaba un respiro, además de que la maestra era muy aburrida.

La princesa se dirigió a su lugar favorito, la caseta. Ahí no había nada más que una mesa con los trabajos de su padre que aún no entendía por su joven edad, pero igualmente le gustaba ver que era lo que escribía en todos esos pergaminos y hojas arrugadas.

Muchas veces veía un dibujo que le llamaba la atención, este era una especie de arco de flores.

La cosa que más le gustaba a Jaemin eran las flores, y le gustaría que ese arco se hiciera realidad, ella plantaría todas sus flores favoritas.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que casi no se dio cuenta de que alguien entró en la caseta.

—¡¿Quién sois vos?!

—Shh, por favor, no me delate.

Era un niño. Este estaba vestido con harapos y tenía barro tanto en las rodillas como en los pies, en su mano llevaba una cesta de fruta.

Había robado comida.

La joven se acercó despacio y el campesino se asustó, haciéndose bolita en el suelo esperando los golpes de su señora, pero se sorprendió cuando estos nunca llegaron. En cambio, llegó un trozo de tela a su brazo el cual estaba sangrando.

—Está herido —dijo mientras presionaba su pañuelo bordado en la herida.

Los ojos del peli negro se clavaron en ella, ella era bella y su suave voz le hizo sentir escalofríos por lo suave que era.

—¿Sois vos un ángel?

Porque Jeno juraría que una luz brillante apareció detrás de ella, iluminándola cual deidad.

Jaemin ayudó al ladrón de las frutas y nadie de la corte lo sabía.

* * *


	3. Quedada en el río

* * *

—Ya puede marchar mi señora, hoy ha echo un trabajo espléndido.

La niña salió corriendo por la puerta, chocándose con alguien en el camino.

—Jaemin, mire por donde va —le dijo su progenitora.

—Mis disculpas madre.

—¿A dónde va?

—Voy al río.

—¿Sin acompañante?

—El caballero Johnny está esperando por mí en el carruaje. Con su permiso, me retiro.

...

—No le dirá a nadie, ¿verdad?

—Puede estar tranquila mi señora, esto quedará entre nosotros.

El caballero Johnny era joven y entendía a la pequeña. Quería ver a otros niños de su edad, estar metida en el castillo durante tanto tiempo sin poder jugar ni divertirse era la mayor tortura para un niño.

Además de que aprovechaba para poder ver a su mujer, ella era campesina así que casi nunca se veían y al parecer había tenido un niño.

—¡Johnny! —gritó una mujer desde el río.

El caballero se acercó corriendo para abrazarla.

—Mi querida Taeil, cuánto tiempo ha pasado sin verte, se me ha hecho entreno.

—Amor mío, nuestro niño está sano —le tendió al niño—. El pequeño Mark crecerá para ser un caballero como vos.

—¡Jeno! —ambos adultos oyeron a la princesa gritar mientras corría hacia su dirección.

Un niño salió de la espalda de Taeil y corrió hacia la princesa.

Cuando se encontraron se abrazaron cayendo al suelo por la emoción.

—Princesa Jaemin, la he echado de menos.

Los dos empezaron a correr por el terreno ante la atenta mirada de los mayores.

Cuando se cansaron los dos se tumbaron, estaban rojos, con las respiraciones agitadas pero con unas grandes sonrisas.

—Princesa —le llamó el peli negro—, tome.

El pequeño le tendió una pequeña flor, estaba arrancada del suelo y le faltaba un pétalo. Era un simple flor pero Jaemin la aceptó gustosa por el detalle.

—Es hermosa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el campesino besó los rosados labios de la princesa.

Fue un toque rápido, un beso inocente.

—¡Jeno! —gritó la chica sonrojada, pero no se enfadó, es más, disfrutó la calidez que le brindaron sus labios.

Jeno le robó el primer beso a Jaemin y nadie de la corte lo sabía.

* * *


	4. La fiesta

* * *

—Princesa Jaemin —le llamó su maestra—, estas no son formas de comportarse en un banquete real.

La princesa estaba totalmente tumbada en la mesa mientras todos los invitados gritaban alegres.

Estaban festejando el nacimiento de su hermana pequeña Donghyuck.

Lo único que se oía en toda la cuidad eran los vítores y copas chocando con copas llenas de vino caro que se estuvo preparando durante años, era de lo mejor de la corte.

—Jaemin, puede irse a su aposento si lo desea —le dijo su madre. Esta había pasado para ser felicitada, ya que tenía que estar con el bebé para cuidarla.

La mayor ni si quiera respondió y fue corriendo a su cuarto.

Lo primero que se quitó fueron los zapatos de tacón, tenía los pies hinchados y los talones rojos. Lo segundo, su corsé, ella tenía una cintura linda pero su maestra insistía en hacerla aún más pequeña para resaltar su belleza.

Pero ella sabía perfectamente que era para que sus caderas luciesen más grandes y sus pechos se subieran para dejarlos ver en el escote del vestido. Era evidente que era para atraer a los hombres y resaltar su feminidad.

Antes de dejarse caer en la cama, unos pequeños golpes en la ventana la llamaron la atención. Salió al balcón y miró hacia abajo encontrándose con su amigo.

—¡Jeno! —gritó emocionada pero se tapó la boca cuando Jeno le hizo el gesto de que guardara silencio.

—Amor mío, necesito una cuerda para subir.

Jaemin empezó a buscar en su cajón, después de desordenar todas las mantas que se encontraban dio con una cuerda. No era suya, era de Jeno que casi todas las noches iba a visitarla.

La ató fuertemente al balcón y dejó caer lo demás, el peli negro cogió el extremo y empezó a subir.

Cuando se encontró en el balcón los dos se abrazaron y se dieron un beso.

—Mi princesa, debe disculparme por lo de ayer. No pude visitarla por un contratiempo.

—Eso no tiene importancia, lo que importa ahora es que estamos juntos.

Los dos entraron otra vez a la habitación.

—¿Quiere algo de comer? Padre a organizado una fiesta por el nacimiento de Donghyuck, puedo traer algo.

Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, Jeno la cerró, quedándose detrás de la más bajita.

—Jaemin —la mencionada se dio la vuelta y las manos del alto se posaron en sus delicados hombros.

—Jeno... —suspiró cuando empezó a bajar su vestido interior hasta dejarla completamente desnuda.

—Entrégese a mí —empezó a besar su cuello—. ¿Lo hará mi señora?

—Sí —contestó sin titubear—. Tómame.

Sin dudarlo el peli negro llevó ambos a la cama.

Esa noche se unieron por primera vez, sus cuerpos y almas se fusionaron en una noche de pasión corporal que la Luna presenció en secreto.

Jaemin y Jeno tenían una relación prohibida y nadie de la corte lo sabía.

* * *


	5. Kim Doyoung

* * *

—¡Me niego!

—¡Señorita Jaemin, esos modales!

—¡No pienso casarme con él!

—¡No tiene elección princesa! —gritó su padre—. Ya lo hemos acordado, la boda será dentro de una semana.

La princesa cumplió su decimonoveno cumpleaños y sus padres decidieron casarla con uno de los mayores herederos de todo el reino, el hijo mayor de los Kim, Kim Doyoung.

—¡No quiero!

Jaemin salió corriendo a su aposento y se largó a llorar en su cama.

No, no y no.

No quería casarse con alguien a quien no amaba. Ella quería a Jeno, su corazón solo pertenecía al amable campesino.

Unos toques se escucharon y su madre entró en la habitación, se acercó a ella y le acarició la espalda.

—Mi princesa, siento que esto os pase, pero no hay elección.

—¡Sí que la hay! ¡No casarme!

—Es algo que tiene que hacer por el bien del reino.

—Madre, ¿vos queríais a padre?

—Como nunca a nadie, tuve suerte. Pero es algo que no podemos cambiar.

...

Los dos amantes se encontraban abrazados en la cama, estaban despojados de todos sus harapos y ahora se estaban dando caricias mutuas.

—Amor —llamó Jaemin al otro—. Padre ha organizado la boda con el heredero de los Kim.

—Jaemin...

—No quiero casarme con él —dijo mientras lágrimas cubrían sus rosadas mejillas—, solo quiero estar con vos, el hombre que tiene mi corazón sois vos, nadie puede tenerlo.

—Hay una salida.

—¿Cuál?

—Escapémonos —sus ojos brillaban—. Vayámonos a un lugar lejano, los dos solos, nadie lo sabrá.

—No puedo pedir tal cosa.

—Os lo ruego, ven conmigo mi princesa, juro que la haré feliz. Será la princesa más feliz de la historia a mi lado, prometo darle todo lo que poseo.

Después de darle vueltas a sus palabras, la princesa miró a Jeno con determinación.

—Acepto, prepararé las cosas y partiremos mañana.

—Está bien, prometo que no se arrepentirá.

Los dos se volvieron a besar sonriendo por la emoción.

Jaemin se escaparía con el amor de su vida y nadie en la corte lo sabía.

* * *


	6. Escapada

* * *

—¿Cómo se encuentra mi señora? —preguntó su maestra mientras mojaba otro paño para ponérselo en su frente sudorosa.

—Bien, aunque ahora deseo estar a solas, puede retirarse.

—Como desee, si necesita algo no dude en llamarme —hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

La princesa había tenido fiebre toda la mañana.

No sabía exactamente que le pasaba, también había vomitado varias veces y eso que no comió casi nada.

Lo bueno es que con el pasar de la mañana se fue recuperando.

Pero aún así seguía teniendo malestares estomacales. Todos decían que era porque algo que comió la hizo mal, pero el médico dijo que estaban equivocados. Tristemente Jaemin no pudo escuchar sus razones porque su padre le echó del castillo gritando que dejara de decir injurias contra su hija.

...

Jaemin empezó a empacar las cosas más preciadas para ella, metiendo todo en una bolsa de terciopelo morado.

Jeno no tardó en venir a buscarla, así que cogió la cuerda y por primera vez fue ella quien la utilizó.

Bajó un poco para dejarse caer en los brazos de su amado, quien la besó con cariño.

—Antes de partir, quiero ir a recoger una cosa.

Los dos fueron rápidamente al jardín trasero.

—¿Recuerda este sitio? —Preguntó el peli negro—. Aquí nos conocimos.

—Cómo olvidarlo.

Jaemin se acercó al escritorio y removió los papeles hasta encontrar el boceto del arco de flores.

—¿Qué es?

—Es el arco de mis sueños. Cuando nos casemos, desearía que lo hiciéramos debajo de él.

—Lo haremos —la cogió de la mano para salir—. El caballo está justo en frente, nadie se ha dado cuenta, así que debemos apresurarnos.

Los dos corrieron y por primera vez Jaemin salió del castillo sin ningún acompañante.

Por primera vez subió a un caballo con alguien delante, su primera vez abrazando la espalda de su escolta.

La primera vez que salió del reino sin ningún carruaje.

La primera vez que recorrió libremente el campo verde.

La primera vez que acampó, y encima en una playa.

—¿Quiere tomar un baño conmigo, mi reina? —Jeno se encontraba totalmente desnudo.

—Será un placer —se quitó su vestido y se metió en el extenso océano.

El peli negro se acercó por detrás y le plantó un beso en el hombro, haciendo que Jaemin se diese la vuelta con una gran sonrisa. Se empezaron a besar dejando salir la pasión de sus cuerpos, sin control, totalmente ciegos por sus sentimientos, ambos se entregaron.

Jaemin nunca se sintió tan viva, sentía que empezaba a vivir como a ella le gustaba.

Jeno y Jaemin se fueron de la ciudad.

Y toda la corte se enteró.

* * *


	7. La boda

* * *

Ingenua.

Jaemin fue una ingenua.

Pensó que nadie se enteraría de su escapada.

Supo que estaba equivocada cuando oyeron a las tropas reales a lo lejos.

—¡Vayámonos ya!

Jeno ayudó a la chica subir y empezaron a huir.

—Jaemin —le llamó con la respiración agitada—, si muero quiero que sepa que nunca he amado a alguien como a vos. Siempre estará en mi corazón.

—Jeno —dijo con lágrimas—, no diga esas cosas. Saldremos de esta, confíe en el señor, no nos separará.

Jeno cayó al suelo y el caballo se descontroló, haciendo caer a la princesa.

—¡Jeno!

Se levantó aún con el dolor en su brazo y su cadera, se acercó a su amado que se encontraba en el suelo con una flecha atravesada en el estómago. Se calló de rodillas y le sacó la flecha, empezando a apretar la herida para que la sangre dejara de escaparse, pero lo único que lograba era que sus delicadas manos se tiñeran de granate.

—Jeno, mi amor —intentó llamar al otro pero este no respondía—. No puede morir, no ahora.

Empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

—Jaemin —el peli negro agarró las manos de la chica y la sonrió ignorando el dolor de la herida—. Os amo.

—Yo también os amo —se agachó para besarle.

Cuando se separó supo que su amado había muerto.

...

—Está hermosa —le dijo su maestra mientras le ponía el velo.

Después de cumplir su castigo en su habitación por una semana llegó el día de la boda.

—Vayámonos, el príncipe Doyoung ya está en el altar —dijo su madre.

Quien iba a decir a Jaemin que el día de su boda iba a ser el peor día de su vida.

Cuando se dieron el beso fue la única que no lo celebró.

Ni si quiera se quedó mucho tiempo en la fiesta, solo se fue a la cabaña.

Recordaba como si fuera ayer el día en el que conoció a Jeno. Eran tan pequeños, tan inocentes, ojalá pudiera volver en el tiempo para volver a vivir ese momento.

—¡Hermana!

La pequeña Donghyuck entró a la caseta, era la niña más linda que había visto en su corta vida y lucía adorable con su vestidito a medida.

En ese momento se preguntó si su bebé sería así.

Una noche Jaemin se escapó de su castigo para visitar al doctor del reino, y este le dijo que todos los síntomas eran los mismos que experimentaban las futuras madres.

—¡Toma! —le tendió un papel arrugado—. Lo había tirado padre, pero yo lo rescaté.

Era el boceto del arco de flores.

—Muchas gracias Donghyuck —se agachó para besar su frente.

—Ese campesino, ¿volverá?

—¿Le echas de menos?

—Él era muy amable, jugaba conmigo y con el señorito Mark.

—¿Quieres verle?

—Sí.

—Ven conmigo.

La mayor le tendió la mano y la pequeña se aferró fuertemente a ella.

Recorrieron el jardín hasta un arbusto. Jaemin quitó algunas hojas y pasaron al otro lado, encontrándose con una pequeña lápida.

—Aquí está Jeno.

—¿Y saldrá? —preguntó inocentemente la joven.

—No, pero siempre estará con nosotras.

—¿Dónde?

—Aquí —dijo para posar su mano en el pecho—. Jeno nunca se irá de mi corazón.

Después de todo fue el campesino quién robó el corazón de la princesa.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No puse Major Character Death porque sería spoiler ;-;
> 
> Lo siento mucho :(


	8. Flechazo del destino

* * *

—Hola, buenos días —dijo Jeno entrando a la floristería.

—Buenos días.

—Quisiera tener esto listo para dentro de dos meses —puso el dibujo que no había para de ver durante todo el trayecto en el mostrador.

—¿Para qué es? —volvió a preguntar esa suave voz.

—Para una boda, los esposos se casarán debajo.

—¿Y que tal si en vez de tres palos con enredaderas, lo hacemos así? —en otra hoja dibujó un boceto—. ¿Ve? Un arco quedará más bonito y se pueden poner las flores que más le gusten a la pareja —ambos subieron las miradas y casi se les corta la respiración.

Habían tenido un flechazo.

—Disculpa —dijo el peli negro sin apartar la mirada—, ¿nos conocemos?

—Diría que no, pero te he visto en algún sitio.

—¿Quisieras quedar un día de estos?

—Sería un placer.

Fin.

* * *


End file.
